


Pickles and Ice Cream

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>by hardboiledbaby.</p>
<p>A drabble, written for LilyK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner">Dave & Ken's Diner</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pickles and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> by hardboiledbaby.
> 
> A drabble, written for LilyK.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner).

"Starsky, you got any pickles?"  
   
"Why? I thought you were feeling sick this morning."  
   
"I was, but I'm fine now. And hungry."  
   
"For _pickles_?"  
   
"Yeah. I'll check the fridge. Hey, you've been holding out on me, there's Fudge Ripple in here!"  
   
"Fudge—? Now, wait just a minute."  
   
"Mmm, thish ish really good..."  
   
"Hutch, what the fuck's going on?"  
   
"Hmm?"  
   
"Pickles and ice cream? Are you kidding me? 'Cause—"  
   
"Yes."  
   
"—you're starting to scare the shit outta... wait, what?"  
   
"I said yes, I _am_ kidding you."  
   
"Damnit, Hutch..."  
   
"Gotcha!"  
   
"You better quit snickering, blondie, if you ever want _this_ pickle again..."


End file.
